Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Mysterious Miraculous
''Witaj! '' Cieszę się ,że postanowiłeś tu zajrzeć! ^^ Życzę miłej zabawy podczas czytania :3 ''' '''Zachęcam również do dodania komentarza :) Dzięki temu wiem, czy moje opowiadanie zostało ' '''dobrze przyjęte i jakie są twoje wrażenia. Pozwala ' '''mi to również zmotywować się do dalszej pracy! ^^ Och, a jeśli chcesz dać komentarz do danego rozdziału to ''' '''napisz go w tej formie: " Rozdział 1 - (treść)" ''Rozdział 1 Było już późno. Na dworze szalała burza jakiej Paryż już od dawna nie widział. Gałąź stukająca o szybę obudziła Marinette. W jej pokoju było ciemno i mrocznie. Słychać było świsty wiatru. Dziewczyna podniosła się półprzytomna z łóżka, włożyła swoje kapcie i zajrzała przez okno. To, co ujrzała ją zszokowało. Niebo było wręcz czarne. Czarne jak smoła. Gdzie niegdzie , pośród chmur , można było zauważyć dziwne ,czerwone przebłyski. Pioruny rozjaśniały chwilami całe niebo. Grzmoty były niezwykle głośne. Ulice i chodniki były zalane od deszczu. Marinette nagle zauważyła tajemniczo znajomą postać. Nie było wątpliwości. To była Stormy Weather. Ale o co tu chodzi? Przecież, razem z Chat Noir'em , uwolnili już ją od akumy... Po chwili Marinette zobaczyła The Mime'a. Gonił jakąś dziewczynkę. Mari odskoczyła od okna. Działo się tu coś bardzo dziwnego... Dziewczyna zawołała Tikki - żadnej reakcji. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojona Marinette zaczęła szukać swojej kwami. Przecież bez Tikki nie może przemienić się w Ladybug... Dziewczyna, gdy wiedziała już ,że to nie ma sensu i nie znajdzie tutaj Tikki , bez namysłu wybiegła przed dom. Co ma teraz zrobić?... Rozdział 2 W tym samym czasie Adrien siedział przy biurku i próbował uczyć się do testu. Jednak od nauki odciągały go własne myśli. Bez przerwy rozmyślał o prawdziwej tożsamości Ladybug. Jaka ona może być naprawdę? Tak samo cudowna jak wtedy, gdy ratuje razem z nim Paryż? A może tak samo arogancka jak Chloe? Tak bardzo pogrążył się we własnych myślach,że nawet nie zauważył tego , co działo się na zewnątrz... Od rozmyślań oderwał go niebywale głośny huk. Chłopak wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia. Podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Zobaczył przewrócone, wielkie drzewo. Najwidoczniej trafił w nie piorun... Adrien w oddali dostrzegł znajomą postać. Był to z pewnością Dark Cupid. Adrien szyko zareagował. Zawołał Plagg'a. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie głucha cisza. - Znowu jest w lodówce... - pomyślał chłopak. Zszedł do kuchni. Niestety nie było tam Plagg'a. Adrien wyszedł na dwór. Wiatr był tak silny,że aż trudno było utrzymać się na dwóch nogach. Chłopak ruszył w stronę parku. Marinette cały czas szła przed siebie.Krople deszczu gwałtownie padały na jej twarz.Dziewczyna była cała mokra. Szła ostrożnie ,aby nikt jej nie zauważył. Była już prawie w parku. Adrien dochodził do parku. Nagle usłyszał złowieszczy śmiech. Schował się za pewnym murkiem. Po chwili zauważył Hawk Moth'a. Postać się śmiała i najwidoczniej brała przyjemność z tego , co się działo. Adrien odrazu poczuł wielką odrazę. Zaczął wymyślać plan działania. Nie było wątpliwości, że to Hawk Moth wywołał tą okropną burzę... Marinette weszła ostrożnie do parku. W pewnej chwili usłyszała znajomy głosik. - Jak mogłeś dać się złapać!? - krzyczała Tikki. Tak , Tikki. Krzyczała jak nigdy dotąd. Marinette jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Wyglądało na to ,że Tikki zezłościła się tak na inne kwami... Czy to kwami Chat Noir'a? Więc on też nie może się przemienić? Magiczne istotki były zamknięte w małej klatce. Dziewczyna powoli podeszła ,aby je uwolnić. Adrien dotarł do parku i zauważył Marinette. Spostrzegł,że zbliża się do niej super-złoczyńca. Chłopak dyskretnie się przekradł. Zdołał na czas odciągnąć dziewczynę i szybko wyciągnąć kwami z klatki. Adrien , razem z Mari , schowali się w ciasnym zaułku między budynkami. - A-Adr- - Zostań tu... - Ale... - tylko tyle zdążyła wydukać dziewczyna. - Plagg , transformacja! - nagle wykrzyknął Adrien, a przed oczami Marinette ukazał się Chat Noir. Dziewczynę zatkało.Zabrakło jej słów. Adrien... jest... Chat Noir'em!? - P-poczekaj - wykrztusiła - m-masz tę drugą...? - Hmm? Chodzi ci o nią? - chłopak pokazał Tikki. - T-tak... Możesz mi ją dać... chociaż na chwilę? - niepewnie spytała Marinette. - Myślę, że mogę ci zaufać - uśmiechnął się Adrien już jako Chat Noir - Tylko dobrze jej pilnuj! - dał Marinette kwami i pobiegł do walki. Rozdział 3 Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to ,co się działo. - Marinette , wszystko w porządku? - spytała Tikki. - Eee...N-nie dokońca... Wiedziałaś ,że Adrien to Chat Noir...? - Nie wiedziałam. - A skąd znałaś tamtego kwami? - Ach. To dlatego,że wszystkie kwami znają się już od bardzo dawna. Przecież mamy wiele tysięcy lat! - A wiesz może gdzie znajduje się reszta kwami? - odpytywała Marinette. - Niestety nie. Dopóki ich nie spotkamy nie będziemy w stanie określić gdzie się znajdują. - Szkoda... - westchnęła dziewczyna - Myślę ,że powinnam pomóc Chat'owi...To znaczy... Adrien'owi... - Tikki transformacja! - Marinette już po chwili była Ladybug. Chat Noir podkradał się do Hawk Moth'a. Gdy już prawie był przy nim niespodziewanie zaatakował go pewien złoczyńca, który powalił go na ziemię. W tym momencie zjawiła się Ladybug. Za pomocą swojego jo-jo zgrabnie i szybko uwolniła Kota. Chłopak już po chwili był wolny. - Cieszę się, że przybyłaś mi na pomoc , My Lady. - A-ach t-t-tak? - dziewczyna poczuła jak czerwień zalewa jej twarz. Zaczęła się strasznie jąkać. Właśnie przypomniało jej się jak odtrącała Chat Noir'a i to jak go pocałowała, gdy był opętany. Skoro Kot to Adrien... Nie! Nie! Nie! Teraz nie! Nie mogła teraz rozmyślać nad przeszłością. Musiała się skupić na walce. Widząc minę Ladybug Chat Noir zapytał: - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś chora? - dotknął czoła dziewczyny. Marinette stała niczym posąg. Nie zdołała nawet powstrzymać Adriena od dotknięcia jej twarzy. - Jesteś cała rozpalona. Powinnaś leżeć w łóżku i porządnie wyzdrowieć. - N-nie mogę. Muszę uratować Paryż... - powiedziała półgłosem. W tym samym czasie zakręciło jej się strasznie w głowie i niemalże zemdlała. Naszczęście ,w ostatniej chwili, Chat zdążył ją złapać. - Powiedz mi gdzie mieszkasz - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. - A-ale... - ledwo przytomna Marinette próbowała odwlec Kota od tego pomysłu. - Tak. Wiem. Lepiej ,gdy nie znamy swoich prawdziwych tożsamości. Ale czy to teraz jest ważniejsze od twojego zdrowia? Marinette przez chwilę się zawahała. Po chwili , ostatkiem sił , odpowiedziała. Rozdział 4 - N-nie mogę. Muszę uratować Paryż... - powiedziała półgłosem. W tym samym czasie zakręciło jej się strasznie w głowie i niemalże zemdlała. Naszczęście Chat zdążył ją złapać. - Powiedz mi gdzie mieszkasz - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. - A-ale... - ledwo przytomna Marinette próbowała odwlec Kota od tego pomysłu. - Tak. Wiem. Lepiej ,gdy nie znamy swoich prawdziwych tożsamości. Ale czy to teraz jest ważniejsze od twojego zdrowia? Marinette przez chwilę się zawahała. Po chwili , ostatkiem sił , odpowiedziała. - Jaaa... - Marinette nie dokończyła ,bo w tej samej chwili zza rogu wybiegła pewna dziewczyna, która rzuciła się do walki ze złoczyńcami. Miała pomarańczowy strój. Jej długie włosy były ciemnobrązowe. Wyglądem przypominała lisa. - Zajmij się nią! Ja się z nimi uporam - krzyknęła w stronę dwójki superbohaterów. Chat wziął Ladybug na ręce i odbiegł z nią w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Nagle sobie coś przypomniał. - Kurczę zpomniałem o Marinette... - powiedział szeptem. - Hmm? Mówiłeś coś? - odezwała się półprzytomna Biedronka. - Nie , nic. Jak się przemieniłaś skoro twoje kwami miała... - Zanieś mnie do domu... Mieszkam na 12 Gottlieb Street - przerwała Marinette. - 12 Gottlieb Street? - zdziwił się Chat ,ale nie na długo, bo już po chwili ruszył w drogę. Już po kilku minutach byli na miejscu. -Więc gdzie jest twój dom? - Kot spytał lekko zaniepokojony. Był tak blisko od odkrycia tożsamości Ladybug... Marinette nic nie mówiąc wskazała na skromniutką cukiernię Tom & Sabine. Chat Noir znieruchomiał. - Chodzi ci o ten budynek? - spytał dla pewności. Dziewczynie brakło sił. Jedynie pokiwała głową. "Nie możliwe..." pomyślał Adrien. Mimo wszystko wskoczył na dach domu i stanął na tarasie. - Wiesz... Nie powiedziałam ci...ale... - zaczęła dziewczyna. Rozdział 5 - Chodzi ci o ten budynek? - spytał dla pewności. Dziewczynie brakło sił. Jedynie pokiwała głową. "Nie możliwe..." pomyślał Adrien. Mimo wszystko wskoczył na dach domu i stanął na tarasie. - Wiesz... Nie powiedziałam ci...ale... - zaczęła dziewczyna - jeszcze za nim się przemieniłam... Hawk Moth... trafił we mnie jakimś czarem lub czymś podobnym... Poczułam wtedy jak fala dużej siły uderza we mnie. Myślałam, że nic mi nie będzie, bo wydawało mi się ,że zdążyłam odskoczyć i mnie nie trafił... - Musisz wytrzymać - powiedział Chat z niepokojem i strachem w głosie. - Tikki, odmień mnie - nakazała Marinette. - Poczekaj nie musisz... - lecz chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Po chwili jego oczom ukazała się Marinette. - M-m-m-marinette?! - niemalże wykrzyknął Chat. - Pomożesz mi wejść do pokoju? Później się pomartwisz moją tożsamością... - Dobrze... - powiedział i pomógł dziewczynie dotrzeć do pokoju - Leż spokojnie. Ja idę szybko dowiedzieć się o co chodziło z tamtą osobą ,która nagle wyskoczyła do walki. Kot wybiegł z pokoju i popędził w stronę parku. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. - Mari , jak się czujesz? - w pewnym momencie spytała Tikki. - Mogło być lepiej... Że też musiał dowiedzieć się kim jestem w takich okolicznościach... - Teraz najważniejsze jest ,abyś się nie przemęczała. Gdy będzie po wszystkim porozmawiacie sobie szczerze. - Mhmm... Mam taką nadzieję... - westchnęła Marinette i zamknęła oczy.Chciałaby teraz być jak najdalej stąd. Pragnęła, aby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Niestety. Było już za późno Teraz musiała przeżyć jakoś ten cały burdel. W tym samym czasie Chat był już w parku i walczył przeciwko złoczyńcom wraz z tajemniczą dziewczyną. - Chodź na tamten dach! - krzyknęła w stronę chłopaka. Oboje już po chwili znaleźli się na budynku. - Kim jesteś?- spytał się Kot. - Jestem Volpina. - A skąd się wzięłaś...? - Ughh... Zawsze to samo... - dziewczyna przewróciła oczami - Przysyła mnie tu M i s t r z F u! Świta ci coś teraz w tej twojej kociej łepetynie? - Kto? Mistrz Fu? Kto to jest? - Bosz... Co za nieogary na tym świecie... Mistrz Fu! Opiekun wszystkich miraculum! Teraz kumasz? - Taaa... Ale po co cię przysyła? - Hawk Moth wymyślił jak opętać wszystkich dotychczasowych złoczyńców. Jestem tu ,aby wam pomóc. Mistrz nie długo też przybędzie. - Ach tak... - Tak wogóle to gdzie podziałeś swą Ladybug? - Została w swoim domu. Nie czuła się za dobrze... - Rozumiem. Idź sprawdzić jak się czuje twoja księżniczka. ja sobie poradzę przez ten czas. - Okej... - powiedział Chat i ruszył w stronę domu Marinette. Adrien był już na miejscu. Weszedł do jej pokoju. Dziewczyna leżała w łóżku. Ledwo żyła. - Trzymaj się, Mari. Nie możesz się poddać. Jesteś silna! - chłopak złapał ją za rękę, którą ona po chwili mocno ścisnęła. - Boli mnie. Strasznie. Boli... i to mocno... - jej twarz była cała zalana łzami. - Musisz być odważna! Wytrzymaj! Znajdę jakieś rozwiązanie! - Chatowi również zebrało się na płacz. Gdy patrzał na jej cierpienie czuł się tak , jakby wyrwano mu serce. W pewnej chwili rozległ się głośny szum. Rozdział 6 Adrien był już na miejscu. Weszedł do jej pokoju. Dziewczyna leżała w łóżku. Ledwo żyła. - Trzymaj się, Mari. Nie możesz się poddać. Jesteś silna! - chłopak złapał ją za rękę, którą ona po chwili mocno ścisnęła. - Boli mnie. Strasznie. Boli... i to mocno... - jej twarz była cała zalana łzami. - Musisz być odważna! Wytrzymaj! Znajdę jakieś rozwiązanie! - Chatowi również zebrało się na płacz. Gdy patrzał na jej cierpienie czuł się tak , jakby wyrwano mu serce. W pewnej chwili rozległ się głośny szum. W pokoju zawiało chłodem. Nagle , jakby znikąd, w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się postać. Był to niski mężczyzna. Można by powiedzieć ,że staruszek. Miał siwe włosy. Ubrany był w spodnie koloru zgniłozielonego i czerwono-białą koszulę. - Witajcie. Jestem Mistrz Fu, opiekun wszystkich miraculum. Przybywam tu ,ponieważ cały świat znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. - Ale jak to? Cały świat? - Tak. Przychodzę ,aby wam pomóc. Hawk Moth zrobi wszystko ,aby odnaleźć i zdobyć żółte miraculum, które jeszcze się nie objawiło. Jeśli je znajdzie będzie już wiedział gdzie są wszystkie miracula i rozpocznie prawdziwą zagładę. Tym razem nie podda się tak łatwo. - Mistrzu , wiesz co jest Marinette? - spytał drżącym głosem Chat, - Nie martw się. Nie była przemieniona ,gdy uderzyła w nią tamta siła ,prawda? - Mówiła ,że nie. - Nie ma się czym przejmować. Gdyby trafiono w nią jako w Ladybug to cios mógłby być śmiertelny ze względu na zderzenie się dwóch sił - miraculum i mocy Hawk Moth'a, ale jeśli nie była po transformacji to nic jej nie grozi. - A kiedy przestanie ją boleć? Przecież nie wygląda jakby miała wyzdrowieć... - chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę opiekuńczym wzrokiem. - Musimy jedynie wrócić do Volpiny. Ona posiada moc uzdrawiającą. Weź Marinette na ręce i ruszamy. - Dobrze - Kot ostrożnie podniósł Marinette i podążył za Mistrzem Fu. Przeskakiwali z dachu na dach. Deszcz nadal nie ustawał. W pewnym momencie Chat poślizgnął się na mokrej dachówce, a Mari wypadła mu z rąk. Półprzytomna , zwijająca się z bólu , ześlizgnęła się w dół dachu... Rozdział 7 Przeskakiwali z dachu na dach. Deszcz nadal nie ustawał. W pewnym momencie Chat poślizgnął się na mokrej dachówce, a Mari wypadła mu z rąk. Półprzytomna , zwijająca się z bólu , ześlizgnęła się w dół dachu... Kot szybko zareagował i gdy miała już spaść złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął z powrotem. -Przepraszam. Powinienem bardziej uważać - powiedział do Mari łagodnym głosem, w którym było i tak czuć strach i szok. Podniósł dziewczynę i kontynuowali bieg. Tym razem przeskakiwali ostrożniej. Po kilku chwilach byli w parku. Chat razem z wymęczoną bólem dziewczyną schował się, a Mistrz Fu popędził po Volpinę. - Mari , wiesz... - zaczął Adrien - porozmawiajmy później na spokojnie... - D-dobrze... - ledwo wypowiedziała dziewczyna. - Tak. Powiem ci coś jak będzie już po wszystkim - uśmiechnął się lekko,aby dodać Marinette otuchy. Po kilku minutach Mistrz był już z Volpiną. Dziewczyna zrobiła mnóstwo ruchów rękoma , po czym przyłożyła dłonie do brzucha Marinette. Minęło pół minuty i ból ustał. - Dziękuję - Mari skierowała swoje słowa do uzdrowicielki. Czuła się o niebo lepiej. Była zmęczona,ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. - Marinette, teraz lepiej się przemień i musimy ruszać na poszukiwania żółtego miraculum - powiedział Mistrz. Dziewczyna już po chwili była Ladybug. Wszyscy podążyli za Mistrzem Fu. Dotarli do szkoły Adriena i Mari. -Tutaj wyczuwam energię żółtego miraculum - powiedział Fu i wskazała na budynek. Cała czwórka weszła do szkoły. Przez chwilę błądzili po korytarzach. W końcu dotarli do sali gimnastycznej. Tam energia miraculum aż pulsowała. - Stamtąd wydobywa się energia - Mistrz wskazał na dwie dziewczyny stojące w rogu pomieszczenia. Były to Chloe i Sabrina... - Chodzi o tę dziewczynę w okularach? - spytała Marinette,bo nie wierzyła ,że mogłaby to być Chloe... - Nie, chodzi mi o tamtą drugą - powiedział Mistrz Fu ,a Adrien i Marinette osłupieli. - C-Chloe? - upewniał się Chat. - Tak - potwierdził Mistrz - Widzicie ten ozdobny grzebyk w jej włosach? Tam jest ukryte jeszcze nie przebudzone kwami... - Mistrzu , co zamierzasz zrobić? - odezwała się Volpina. - Musimy do niej podejść - Podejść?! I tak poprostu powiedzieć?! - spytał zaskoczony Kot. - Tak - przytaknął Mistrz Fu. - Chodźmy - powiedziała Volpina i ruszyła w stronę Chloe - Hej, ty blondi! - zawołała. - Co? Ja? - Chloe ,gdy ujrzała Ladybug odrazu rzuciła się na nią. - Mamy do ciebie sprawę - kontynuowała Volpina. - Jaką? Szybko gadać ,bo nie mam czasu! - Chodzi o twoją ozdóbkę - Hęę? Nie oddam ci jej! - Ugh... Mistrzu wytłumacz tej paniusi... - szybko poddała się Volpina. - Twój grzebyk... - rozpoczął Mistrz - Jest bardzo ważny. Możesz na chwilę mi go dać? - Po co wam on?! - sprzeciwiała się Chloe. - W twoim grzebyku kryje się magiczne stworzenie - kwami ,które pomoże ci się przemienić w superbohaterkę. - Superbohaterkę?! - Tak , a dokładnie w Abeję - A-a-ab- co?! - Abeję. Musisz dać mi na chwilę swój grzebyk - spokojnie tłumaczył Fu. Chloe przewróciła arogancko oczami i wyciągnęła ozdobę z włosów, a następnie dała ją Mistrzowi. Staruszek wywołał swoje zielone kwami. - Hebbi, zrób co możesz, aby wydostać stamtąd Nonn - Mistrz Fu skierował swoje słowa do magicznego stworzenia. ' Rozdział 8 Chloe przewróciła arogancko oczami i wyciągnęła ozdobę z włosów, a następnie dała ją Mistrzowi. Staruszek wywołał swoje zielone kwami. - Hebbi, zrób co możesz, aby wydostać stamtąd Nonn - Mistrz Fu skierował swoje słowa do magicznego stworzenia. Kwami rzucało wiele czarów. Były to największe łamańce językowe jak i pojedyncze słowa. Marinette nie zrozumiała większości z nich. Były poplątane i z pewnością nie dałaby rady ich powtórzyć. Przyglądała się stworzonku bardzo dokładnie. Kto by pomyślał ,że taka mała istota ma tyle siły ,aby rzucać tyle zaklęć... - Wykorzystałem wszystkie zaklęcia - powiedziała w pewnej chwili zielona istotka - Teraz wystarczy mieć nadzieję ,że to coś pomogło... - Dobrze - odpowiedział Mistrz - Ladybug zostań tu z Chloe - Tak! Zostań! - ucieszyła się Chloe jak największa fanka. Marinette tylko przytaknęła głową. Wiedziała,że to jej obowiązek. - Przypilnuję jej. Mistrz wraz z Volpiną i Chatem wyszli z sali. Kot spojrzał się jedynie ostatni raz na Marinette i miał nadzieję ,że nic jej się nie stanie. Mari razem z Chloe usiadły na ławce. Chloe, jako wierna fanka, pragnęła wykorzystać tę sytuację na odpytanie swojej idolki. Najwyraźniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. - Powiedz... Co jest między tobą a Chatem? - blondynka nie dawała spokoju. Zachowywała się jak natrętna dziennikarka, która za wszelką cenę musi przeprowadzić wywiad z Biedronką. - Mną a... C-chatem? - zaczerwieniła się dziewczyna. No właśnie. Co było między nią a jej współpracownikiem...? Co było teraz pomiędzy nią a Kotem , który okazał się być Adrienem? Naprawdę była taka głupia ,że nie skojarzyła ,że Chat jest chłopakiem w którym kochała się przez cały ten czas? Teraz ,gdy nad tym rozmyślała, wszystko wydawało jej się bezsensowne... Jaką musiała być idiotką ,że nie zauważa pomiędzy nimi podobieństwa...? - Tak! Wydaje mi się ,że układa się między wami nieźle. Nigdy nie widziałam ,żebyście się kłócili! Podczas walki zawsze współpracujecie! - A-ach tak... - Mari czuła ,że jej twarz staje się coraz bardziej czerwona. Że też akurat Chloe - ta wredna i arogancka paniusia - musiała jej to wszystko uświadamiać... Nagle wpadło jej coś do głowy. coś absurdalnego. A co jeśli Chloe nie jest aż taka zła? Może tylko taką udaje? Tak. Trudno w to uwierzyć,ale co jeśli... Musiała ją wypytać! - Chloe? - Hmm? - z entuzjazmem zareagowała blondynka. - Dlaczego... jesteś zawsze taka wredna dla wszystkich w szkole...? - spytała trochę niepewnie Marinette. - Wredna? - Tak - A skąd o tym wiesz? - Tak się składa,że... że poprostu często obserwuję całe miasto i widzę cię jak dokuczasz innym... - Ja? Ja... - Chloe jakoś naprawdę dziwnie straciła całą motywację. Posmutniała. Marinette nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć... Zresztą Chloe mogła równie dobrze udawać, aby poruszyć jej serce... A może i nie? Gołębie serce Marinette nie mogło tego zostawić. - Możesz mi powiedzieć jeśli... coś cię dręczy... - Ech... To nic takiego... - blondynka najwidoczniej próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie udawało to się jej. Z uśmiechu wyszedł okropny grymas twarzy. Łzy, tak łzy, napłynęły Chloe do oczu. - Co się stało? - Biedronka była coraz bardziej zaciekawiona. Może ma rację? Chloe gra wredną ,aby coś ukryć? - J-ja... - rozpoczęła Chloe - Nie to nic takiego... - wstała z ławki i zaczęła chodzić nerwowo po pomieszczeniu - Wiesz... Rozdział 9 - Co się stało? - Biedronka była coraz bardziej zaciekawiona. Może ma rację? Chloe gra wredną ,aby coś ukryć? - J-ja... - rozpoczęła Chloe - Nie to nic takiego... - wstała z ławki i zaczęła chodzić nerwowo po pomieszczeniu - Wiesz... Gdy miałam 9 lat moja mama... zginęła w wypadku samochodowym... Chloe mówiła zupełnie inaczej niż zawsze. Jej głos był taki... inny. Było czuć w nim smutek... Ladybug nie wierzyła, że osoba ,z którą teraz rozmawiała była tą samą osobą co Chloe. - Wydarzyło to się w... moje urodziny... - w tym momencie blondynce załamał się głos. - Jeśli... nie chcesz o tym mówić to nie musisz... - Marinette ,mimo wszystkiego co zrobiła jej Chloe , nie chciała ,aby dziewczyna cierpiała. - Nie... Przynajmniej będę mogła wyrzucić to z siebie... Nawet moja najlepsza przyjaciółka o tym nie wie... - Były to moje dziewiąte urodziny. Właśnie wracaliśmy z przyjęcia urodzinowego. Jeszcze podczas imprezy rodzice się pokłócili. Było już późno. W samochodzie panowała napięta atmosfera. Za oknem padał gęsty deszcz. Przez pewien czas jazdy spałam,ale przebudziłam się ,gdy usłyszałam sprzeczkę rodziców... Tata nawet... puścił kierownicę ,aby podnieść rękę na mamę... i... wtedy to się stało. Pamiętam jedynie jak mama wykrzyknęła "UWAŻAJ! DZREWO!". Później słyszałam jedynie dźwięk zbijającego się szkła i huk... Następnego dnia obudziłam się w szpitalu. Nie wiedziałam ,gdzie są rodzice. Gdy przyszła pielęgniarka z łzami w oczach wręcz wywrzeszczałam, aby powiedziała mi gdzie są. Okazało się ,że tata leży na innej sali i jeszcze się nie przebudził. Nie chcieli mi powiedzieć co działo się z mamą. Tata obudził się kilka dni po tym wszystkim, a informacje o mamie nadal nie zostały mi przekazane. Nie było już we mnie życia. Straciłam apetyt. Całymi dniami gapiłam się w okno i po cichu płakałam,aby nikt nie usłyszał. Cała złość, nienawiść zbierała się we mnie. Ta cała sytuacja mnie przerastała. Nie wytrzymywałam tego wszystkiego - Chloe mówiła strasznie przygnębiającym głosem. Po tygodniu pobytu w szpitalu przyszedł do mnie tata wraz z pielęgniarkami i doktorem. Pewnie wiesz z jaką wiadomością... Doktor powiedział ,że walczyli tak długo jak się dało,ale nie udało im się uratować mamy. Gdy to wypowiadał jego głos był zimny, nie wykazywał żadnego współczucia. Odrazu wybiegłam z pokoju i schowałam się w pierwszym lepszym schowku na miotły. Przyrzekłam sobie ,że już nigdy nie zbliżę się do kogoś. Bałam się ,że stracę pozostałych... Tata obwinia się aż do dziś... Dlatego zrobi dla mnie wszystko... Jestem jego całym światem - głos Chloe po raz kolejny się załamał. - Naprawdę... naprawdę ci współczuję - powiedziała zszokowana Marinette - To dlatego jesteś taka niemiła dla wszystkich? - Tak... Poprostu nie...nie umiem zaufać ludziom. Nie chcę z nimi się zaprzyjaźniać ,bo jeszcze zostałabym skrzywdzona... - A c-co z twoją przyjaciółką Sabriną? - Ona jest inna... Przyjaźniłam się z nią jeszcze przed tym wypadkiem... - Ale dlaczego ją wykorzystujesz? - Aby... aby nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń... że dla innych jestem wredna ,a dla niej nie... - Naprawdę myślisz ,że to uczciwe wobec niej...? - Oczywiście , że to nieuczciwe ,ale nie umiem inaczej... - A co z... - tu Marinette się zawahała - z tym Adrienem... - Mari wiedziała ,że to nieodpowiednie z jej strony tak teraz pytać o niego, ale musiała wiedzieć... - Adrien... znałam go również jeszcze przed wypadkiem... Jest dla mnie jak brat. Spodziewałam się,że kiedyś coś do niego poczuję... - serce Marinette zabiło szybciej - Jednak on nie patrzy na mnie w taki sposób... Przestałabym koło niego latać,ale nie wydaje ci się,że to by było dziwne tak nagle przestać się do niego przymilać? - No, t-tak... - Biedronka miała mętlik w głowie. Nie sądziła ,że Chloe jest tak naprawdę całkiem miła... - Wiesz co? - nagle powiedziała blondynka wyrywając Marinette z rozmyślań - Powinnam się zmienić... Skoro mam być superbohaterką...powinnam dawać lepszy przykład, nie? - uśmiechnęła się Chloe i otarła łzy. - Tak - Ladybug odwzajemniła uśmiech dziewczyny. Rozdział 10 Marinette wraz z Chloe rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę. Biedronka dowiedziała się wiele nowych rzeczy o dziewczynie. Chloe nie była taka zła jak jej się wydawało. Tak naprawdę miała uczucia,ale skrywała je na samym dnie swojego serca. Nie okazywała ich. Bała się ludzi. Bała się ,że jak zbliży się do nich to może ich później stracić. Ladybug było teraz żal Chloe. Robiła to wszystko,aby nie zostać zraniona, bo straciła już raz bliską osobę. Wszystko z dnia na dzień stało się inne... Ta zagłada Hawk Motha , Chat jako Adrien, teraz Chloe... Mari nie wierzyła ,że to dzieje się naprawdę. Równie dobrze mógłby to być sen... W pewnej chwili ozdobny grzebyk Chloe zaczął się błyszczeć i coraz bardziej drgać. Nagle z grzebyczka wyskoczyła mała ,żółta istotka. Była słodziutka. Miała czarne, błyszczące się oczka. Na głowie miała coś w stylu czułków. Na ciele miała czarne paski. Posiadała również małe skrzydełka. Przypominała pszczółkę. - Witaj , Chloe! Jestem Nonn - kwami przywitała się. - Cz-cześć - odpowiedziała blondynka - Skąd znasz moje imię...? - Zostałam przydzielona do ciebie ,więc jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć jak się nazywasz! - A-aha - Chloe, spróbuj się przemienić - powiedziała Ladybug - A-a-ale jak? - spytała niepewnie blondynka. - Ja to załatwię! Tylko załóż grzebyk! - z entuzjazmem powiedziała Nonn. - Dobrze - przytaknęła Chloe ,a następnie wpięła ozdobę we włosy. Następnie Nonn wskoczyła do grzebyka i już po chwili przed Marinette stała Abeja. Włosy Chloe były rozpuszczone. Natomiast na głowie miała czułki oraz coś w stylu czapki pod którą znajdował się grzebyk. Żółto-czarna maska zakrywała jej całą twarz. Jej strój był cały żółty, jedynie w okolicach brzucha można było zauważyć czarne pasy. Nigdzie nie było widać broni. Jej kostium przypominał wygląd pszczoły. - Już? - Chloe spytała się. Miała zamknięte oczy. Po jej twarzy można było wywnioskować ,że się przestraszyła. Wyglądała naprawdę komicznie. Jednak Marinette nie chciała się śmiać, bo jej reakcja ,gdy po raz pierwszy się przemieniła, nie była lepsza. - Tak , już możesz - Mari jedynie uśmiechnęła się,aby ukryć śmiech. Blondynka otworzyła oczy. - No i co dalej? Nie czuję się jakoś inaczej... - Nic , już jesteś przemieniona - Ladybug z trudem opanowywała śmiech. - Już? Naprawdę? To co teraz mamy robić? - Hmm... Myślę, że powinnyśmy dołączyć do reszty - powiedziała Biedronka. Obie dziewczyny wyszły z budynku. Ruszyły w stronę parku. Gdy dotarły do celu schowały się na chwilę w ciemnym zaułku. - Chloe , widzisz? Tam są - Marinette wskazała na Mistrza Fu, Volpinę i Chata ,którzy byli podczas walki - Zostań tu. Nie idź do nich. Hawk Moth jest zajęty nimi ,więc mam szansę podkraść się do niego i odebrać mu broszkę. - Broszkę? - spytała Chloe. - Tak. On również ma miraculum ,ale zdobył je nieuczciwie i dlatego stał się zły. - R-rozumiem. Ale dlaczego nieuczciwie? -Stracił ważną osobę i to złość i smutek doprowadziły go do tego - wytłumaczyła Marinette - Nie ruszaj się stąd. Ja pędzę , mam teraz szansę... - powiedziała Biedronka i już po chwili jej nie było. Marinette podchodziła coraz bliżej. Nagle potknęła się i narobiła hałasu. Hawk Moth spostrzegł ją i rzucił czarem w jej stronę. Moc miała już uderzyć w Marinette, gdy nagle w ostatniej Chat wyskoczył przed nią i to w niego uderzył czar. Rozdział 11 Moc miała już uderzyć w Marinette, gdy nagle ,w ostatniej chwili, Chat wyskoczył przed nią i to w niego uderzył czar. Kot upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. - NIE!! - krzyknęła Marinette. Całą twarz miała już po kilku sekundach zalaną łzami. Przyłożyła ucho do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Serce nie biło - Volpina!! Zrób coś! SZYBKO! SZYBKO! Proszę! - w tym samym czasie Chloe wybiegła z ukrycia. - Nie wiem ,czy to coś podziała... - odpowiedziała Volpina. - Zrób co tylko możesz! - wybłagała Biedronka i zakryła twarz dłońmi. Nie mogła opanować płaczu. Po co wogóle to robiła? Po co wogóle chciała działać na własną rękę i tak poprostu się zakraść? Po co narażała życie innych? Po co wogóle to wszystko robiła? PO CO WOGÓLE ZGODZIŁA SIĘ NA ZOSTANIE LADYBUG?! Tak bardzo chciała się cofnąć w czasie. Tak bardzo chciała mieć normalne życie. Tak bardzo pragnęła ,aby znowu wszystko było tak, jak wcześniej. Chciała być normalną dziewczyną. Może i jej miłość do Adriena by się wtedy nie spełniła ,ale przynajmniej on by żył! TO WSZYSTKO JEJ WINA!! Wiedziała to! Tak bardzo chciała ,aby jej ukochany żył... Położyła się koło niego. Wtuliła się w niego , złapała go za rękę i szepnęła mu do ucha "KOCHAM CIĘ". Wiedziała ,że on już tego nie usłyszy. Chciała jedynie już na zawsze tak przy nim leżeć... Po chwili pierścień Kota zapikał (zapikał? nie wiem jak opisać ten dźwięk xd). Najwidoczniej wcześniej użył Kotaklizmu... Już po kilku sekundach Chat zmienił swoją formę na normalną. Hawk Moth ,gdy go zobaczył niespodziewanie padł na kolana. Już nie walczył. Po tym jak upadł cała burza ucichła. Niebo stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, rozchmurzało się. - A-a-a-a-adrien... - wykrztusił Władca Ciem - ADRIEN!!!! - tym razem wywrzeszczał i kompletnie padł na ziemię. Mistrz podbiegł po miraculum Hawk Motha, Volpina robiła co mogła ,aby uzdrowić Adriena, a Chloe jej pomagała. Mari nadal zalewała się łzami leżąc wtulona do chłopaka. Mistrz Fu po chwili miał już w rękach różowe miraculum Władcy Ciem. WC się przemienił. Wszystkich zatkało. Hawk Mothiem...przez cały ten czas...był ojciec Adriena! - P-p-pan Agreste?! - wykrzyczała zszokowana Chloe. Marinette nie wierzyła w to co usłyszała. Zerwała się i usiadła. Rzeczywiście... Na ziemi leżał ojciec Adriena... - Volpino, weź tę szkatułkę - Mistrz wyczarował małe pudełko - włóż do niego wszystkie miracula, wyciągnij z nich całą moc i zrób wszystko,aby ocalić tym Adriena! Fu podał jej swoje miraculum, miraculum Hawk Motha, Biedronki , Kota oraz Chloe oraz niebieskie miraculum. Volpina dołożyła również swoje. Zrobiła wszystko według polecenia Mistrza Fu. Połączyła moc wszystkich miraculum w jedno i rzuciła czar... Rozdział 12 Fu podał jej swoje miraculum, miraculum Hawk Motha, Biedronki , Kota , Chloe oraz niebieskie miraculum. Volpina dołożyła również swoje. Zrobiła wszystko według polecenia Mistrza Fu. Połączyła moc wszystkich miraculum w jedno i rzuciła czar na Adriena. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nic się nie działo. Nagle ręka chłopaka ,którą ciągle trzymała Mari ,poruszyła się i dziewczyna poczuła jak jego dłoń ściska jej dłoń. Adrien zaczął kaszleć i półprzytomny podniósł się podpierając się łokciem. Spojrzał się na Marinette. Jej twarz była we łzach - tym razem szczęścia. Dziewczyna próbowała się uśmiechać ,ale nie wychodziło to jej. Wyraz jej twarzy przeplatając ze sobą smutek, szok , szczęście i łzy nie prezentował się za dobrze. Adrien uśmiechnął się lekko w jej stronę. Mari rzuciła mu się na szyję. Pociągnęła nosem. - Ja...nie wierzę... ty-ty... ty... - nie umiała dokończyć zdania. Wzruszenie było silniejsze od niej. - Żyję? Tak ,ja żyję - zaśmiał się chłopak - Nie myślałaś chyba,że cię zostawię - uśmiechnął się opiekuńczo. - Ale...ja... ja myślałam... że... - Już dobrze - uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny Adrien i otarł dziewczynie łzy - Już wszystko w porządku... Chłopak oderwał się od tej wzruszającej sceny dopiero ,gdy spojrzał się na bok. Niedaleko nich ,na ziemi, leżał jego ojciec. - Tata?! - zszokowany, mimo ,że był osłabiony, podeszedł szybkim krokiem do ojca. - A-adrien.. ty...ty żyjesz... - ledwo powiedział mężczyzna. - Tak , żyję. Dlaczego robiłeś to wszystko?! - oburzał się chłopak. - Ja...tylko...chciałem odzyskać...mamę... - M-m-mamę?... Ale... jak? Rozdział 13 - Ja...tylko...chciałem odzyskać...mamę... - M-m-mamę?... Ale... jak? - Ja chciałem... - w tym momencie mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania. - Tato co się stało?! Tato?! - Adrien schylił się. Sprawdził puls. Nie poczuł bicia serca. Sprawdził jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze. Zawsze to samo - serce ewidentnie nie biło. Przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej - nie , nadal nie biło. - Tato?! Ocknij się! - chłopak wywrzeszczał i spanikował nie mogąc odnaleźć pulsu. Jego tata nie mógł nie żyć! Może zrobił tyle strasznych rzeczy ,ale to był wciąż JEGO TATA!! Nie ważne co, to on był jednak jego ojcem! Czy normalny syn chciałby ,aby jego ojciec umarł? Nawet jeśli nawyrabiał tyle złego to... to przecież był jego tata... Adrienowi przeleciały przez głowę liczne scenki z dzieciństwa. Wyprawy do lasu z rodzicami, wycieczki rowerowe, codzienne wskakiwanie na łóżko rodziców i ich budzenie. Blondyn nie wytrzymał. Łzy lały mu się strumieniami. Po co wogóle jego ojciec pakował się w takie coś? Po co robił coś takiego? Tylko dlatego ,że chciał odzyskać mamę?! Dlaczego ciągle żył przeszłością zamiast ciszyć się tym co było teraz i poświęcać jemu więcej czasu?! Adrien nie mógł zrozumieć tego co jego ojciec chciał przez to osiągnąć... Mama to mama... odeszła już dawno... Myślał ,że nagle sprawi ,że mama pojawi się w domu?! Chłopak usiadł bez sił na ziemię i patrzał się jedynie zszokowany na ojca z łzami w oczach. - Adrien! - podbiegła do niego Mari i usiadła przy nim. - V-volpina... uzdrów go! Proszę! Nie wiem, weź moje zycie zamiast jego! - nagle powiedział zdeterminowany chłopak. - Ale A-adrien, czemu tak mówisz?! Jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłeś mi ,że byś mnie nigdy nie opuścił!! - Marinette wpadła w złość. - On musi żyć!! - wykrzyczał chłopak - On...musi ż-żyć... - bez sił opuścił głowę zalewając się łzami. Miesiąc Później Był to ponury dzień. Niebo zaciągało się chmurami, lecz deszcz najwidoczniej nie zamierzał padać. Słońce lekko przebijało się przez obłoki chmur. Niebo lekko się różowiało przechodząc w barwę pomarańczową. Od tego wszystkiego minął miesiąc. Właśnie wracali z pogrzebu ojca Adriena - ona ubrana w czarną sukienkę i uczesana w elegancki kok oraz on z ułożoną fryzurą i w garniturze. - Mari... jak myślisz, czy kiedykolwiek będzie tak jak wcześniej? - spytał Adrien. - Czy wszystko będzie tak jak wcześniej...? Nie. Myślę, że nie będzie... - odrzekła dziewczyna. - Czemu tak uważasz? - W mieście nie ma już zła. Miraculum nie są już potrzebne, a przede wszystkim my nie jesteśmy potrzebni... W końcu możemy żyć normalnie... - leciuteńko uśmiechnęła się Marinette, złapała chłopaka za rękę i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Rozmarzyła się. Nie chciała już się martwić o takie rzeczy. Ważne dla niej było to, że Adrien żyje i może być już na zawsze przy niej. - Tak. Od teraz zaczyna się nowa epoka w naszym życiu... - zaśmiał się Adrien i spojrzał z nadzieją w oczach na zachodzące w oddali słońce. Była to nadzieja ,że od teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. Para nastolatków powoli spacerowała w stronę domu. Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem. Każdy koniec przynosi jakiś początek. Wiedzieli to oboje. Od teraz będą zawsze przy sobie, będą się wpierać. Wszystko będzie od teraz idealnie. ''Mam nadzieję ,że się podobało ^^ Liczę na komentarz i szczerą opinię <3 ' Rozpocznij czytanie 2 sezonu: KLIK Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania